flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The tale that was best left forgotten
John Denver used to be a fisherman and he had his own crew of 6. They each shared one large boat called the Bermuda ship. These fisherman were ordered to catch any fish possible in the global oceans, but the one trip that stood out was their Bermuda triangle fishing trip. ''' '''They were sent there in the middle of the night. Everyone was extremely tired and lacked energy, but they were promised a raise for this trip so they gladly accepted the deal. As the crew arrived in the middle of the Bermuda triangle, large deadly waves rocked the boat backwards. The crew had a hard time fishing but they somehow caught something, but it was no ordinary fish. It was a humanoid figure with grey metallic skin. It lacked hands and feet, and its eyes were large and they glowed yellow like flashlights in the darkness. It also had 6 gills across its torso and the ends of its arms and legs were pointy. The crew was shocked at what they caught, but John was excited as he thought that this being would get them billions of dollars once it was purchased. The crew thought that it would be wiser to throw it back at sea, but John refused to let them. The sun started to rise and the crew were called back to their CEO's office. They returned safely and John secretly sold the unknown creature to the government. Two years later his crew started disappearing one after the other; no clues of their existence were found. Except for one exception which is John. He was still living a swell life as a millionaire. He owned his own mansion and decided to leave his job as a fisherman, and he now works as a government officer. He became a married couple with Anna Smith, who was his co-pilot back when he was a fisherman. She also managed to stay alive and well. To celebrate their endless streak of luck in their fishing job, they decided to go fishing at night time while relaxing. Their boat was a yacht and as they arrived far into the Atlantic Ocean, the motor of the yacht was jammed; it no longer worked. John decided to check the motor and repair it so he jumped into the deep ocean and approached the motor. Meanwhile his girlfriend relaxed on the ship. Something unbelievable happened. Grey glowing lights glowed, getting bigger as they approached the waves. The beings got out of the water and started floating over it. They looked exactly like the one they accidentally fished a while ago. Anna started to scream out loud and John immediately aborted the repairs to see what was going on. As he climbed on the yacht he saw them as well. The beings looked at John. One jumped on him and they both fell into the water. Anna panicked and called the police, but the phones were somehow disconnected. John resurfaced but he became one of the terrifying creatures. He had feet and arms, however, and he was holding on to the yacht. Anna was devastated and swam as far away from the yacht as possible as it sank. She managed to survive and stand on land. The beings flew off the yacht and vanished through the night sky. She ran to her house, entered it, and closed all of the lights while locking every entrance. She thought she was safe until one of the aliens teleported to her front door and broke it apart with its pointy arms. She stood no chance of survival as the alien cut her torso with its arms, and then she morphed into one of them with feet and hands. The only way to break this curse was to transform the fishing crew into one of them. Sounds of the aliens were heard in the night. Category:Horror stories Category:Good tails doll